Last Primodial GOD
by Mordred Pandragon
Summary: Berasal dari kalangan jelata, lahir tanpa tau siapa ayah dan ibunya. orang yang benar benar tanpa bakat tanpa latar belakang, merangkak perlahan demi untuk mendapat hal untuk menepati sebuah janji orang yang di cintainya. /inpirasi dari novei[Agaist the god]...BUKAN INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Diaclaimer : not own anything**

 **Warning :** imajinasi autor yang terisirasi dari Novel **[ against the god ],** bahasa tidak baku dan masik berantakan di sana sini.

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Kushina [not incest] saya tekankan ini bukan ' **incest',** jadi mohon di cermati untuk ke depannya.

'Di dunia ini yang kuat adalah **Raja** dan yang lemah adalah **Pecundang** '. Aku mencari kekuatan bukan untuk berkuasa atau semacamnya, aku hanya ingin melindungi seorang yang ku cintai... Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

 **~•~**

 **PROLOG**

Cinta dan sebuah janji

Angin malam yang dingin bertiup dengan perlahan. Kota konoha yang pada siang hari selalu bising berubah senyap dan tenang saat malam tiba. Sangat tenang, bahkan suara serangga bisa dengan jelas terdengar. Membawa sebuah nuansa tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis bersurai merah yang kini tengah duduk di atap sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat mirip seperti istana. Dengan gaun merah yang senada dengan rambutnya itu, dia duduk menekuk lututnya, angin malam yang dingin membelai lembut kulit pitihnya yang tidak tertutup gaun. Surai merahnya yang di biarkan tergerai sesekali bergoyang mengikuti arah angin bertiup. Wajah cantiknya memandang lurus ke arah bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Gadis yang tak lain bernama Uzumaki Kushina itu sudah berada di posisi menikmati sang purnama untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kedatangannya di kekisaran konoha. Dia yang pada kenyataannya seorang putri dari Kekaisaran Uzu harus rela jauh dari kampung halamannya. Gejolak peperangan yang tengah terjadi memaksa sang ayah yang merupakan kaisar Uzu mengasingkannya ke konoha demi keselamatannya.

Konoha adalah tempat terbaik bagi Kushina jika saja Kekaisaran Uzu mengalami situasi terburuk. Kaisar Uzu secara langsung memberi tanggung jawab ke Kaisar konoha sendiri untuk nasib putrinya.

Kushina masih terus diam, menikmati indahnya rembulan sampil pikirannya melayang jauh.

Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Di jangka waktu yang tidak singkat itu juga memberi beberapa kepingan-kepingan kenangan yang akan terus dia ingat sepanjang hidupnya.

Dalam waktu satu tahun ini Kushina berhasil bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar sangat berharga di hatinya. Sosok pemuda yang tiap malam akan selalu terbawa dalam mimpi-mimpinya, juga menjadi sosok yang bisa menyediakan sebuah bahu bagi diriya untuk bersandar dikala sedih ataupun senang.

Naruto, seorang pemuda yang hanya terlahir dari golongan biasa adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa ketergantungan. Dan kushina yakin bahwa bukan hanya sebuah ketergantungan biasa yang ia rasakan ketika bersama pemuda itu.

Sebuah perasaan yang awalnya hanya ketertarikan kecil perlahan tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kushina merasakan sebuah perasaan 'cinta'.

Mencintai Naruto adalah sesuatu yang ia benar-benar yakin. Jangka waktu setahun membuat perasaannya benar-benar menjadi milik Naruto seorang, dan dalam keyakinannya Naruto pasti juga memiliki perasaan yang sejenis dengan yang ia miIiki. Kushina bisa memastikanya.

Namun hanya sampai kemarin Kushina menyadari beberapa hal. Kedekatannya dengan Naruto membuat beberapa orang tidak suka. Salah satunya adalah pangeran sekalihgus anak dari kaisar konoha, Namikaze Menma.

Namikaze menma yang awalnya hanya mengagumi kecantikannya lambat laun berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi untuk memiliki dirinya. Sebelumnya Kushina dengan tegas menolak semua perasaan pangeran konoha itu, karena di hatinya sudah di isi oleh Naruto.

Namun Menma adalah seorang individu yang sangat ambisius, segala sesuatu yang di inginknnya harus terpenuhi. Penolakan yang di lakukan Kushina membuat keinginannya untuk pertamakalihnya tidak bisa dia dapatkan, setatus putri yang di sandang Kushina memberinya sebuah alasan yang cukup untuk menolak dirinya.

Tapi setelah melihat kedekatan yang terjalin antara Naruto dn Kushina membuat menma merasa terhina. Dia yang seorang pangeran harus kalah dengan kelas rendahan dalam berebut hati wanita dqn itu sangat mencoreng harga dirinya. Lupakan untuk merelakannya, jika dirinya tidak bisa memilikinya jangan harap orang lain bisa mendapatkannya.

Beberapa hari lalu Naruto, orang yang sangat Kushina cintai hampir saja kehilangannya nyawanya karena perbuatan Menma. Jika bukan karena salah seorang sahabat Naruto yang memberitaunya, Kushina sendiri tidak akan pernah tau.

Dan yang membuat hati Kushina merasa sangat sakit adalah kenyataan bahwa hal ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali pada Naruto. Sudah berkali-kali Naruto mengalami kekejaman Menma yang berusaha melenyapkannya, tapi Naruto selalu merahasiakannya dari dirinya untuk mencegahnya merasa kawatir. Ini semua Kushina ketahui dari sahabat terdekat Naruto yaitu Lee.

Rasa bersalah dan penyesalam membuat hatinya pirih, sangat perih. Bagaikan ditikam oleh sebuah belati yang dengan perlahan di tusukkan.

Bulir-bulir yang sejak tadi menumpuk di matanya akhirnya pecah dan turun melewati pipi putih miliknya. Rasa sakit di hatinya yang di dominasi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan tak kuasa lagi untuk Kushina bendung. Bahu kecilnya bergetar dan suara isakan mulai terdengar.

…

Sebuah siluet tubuh perlahan mendekat dari belakang Kushina. Kushina yang tengah dalam kekacauan menjatuhkan segala kewaspadaannya dan tidak bisa menyadari sedikitpun kehadiran sosok di belakannya.

Sosok yang baru saja hadir itu tak lain adalah Naruto. Dengan penampilan yang cukup menyedihkan, wajahnya yang pucat dan pada saat berjalan masih sedikit sempoyongan. Bayangan rambut hitam gelapnya jatuh menutupi matanya.

Sampai saat berada tepat di belakang Kushina dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk. Sepasang tangannya mulai bergerak, dengan perlaha mulai merengkuh tubuh bergetar milik Kushina. Dagunya ia biarkan terjatuh di pundak Kushina dan dengan pelan mulai membuka suara.

"tolong, berhentilah menangis... karena itu hanya akan membuatku merasa sangat menderita."

Suara yang sangat jelas Kushina tau milik siapa itu. Saat mendengan suara itu tubuh Kushina berhenti bergetar dan terdiam sesaat, tapi ketika dia menyadari bahwa suara barusan tidak terdengar seperti biasanya tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Suara milik lelaki yang dicintainya itu terdengar memiliki beberapa beban. Suara yang biasanya membawa perasaan hangat sekalihgus bersemangat kini menjadi pelan dan lemah seolah menyimpan rasa sakit. Dan itu semua karena dirinya, kesalahan seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

"sekali lagi kumohon, hentikan tangisanmu Kushina. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, ini bukan salahmu. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu akan apa yang trjadi padaku. Seorang pria sejati tidak akan membiarkan wanita miliknya menangis, itu adalah aib yang melukai harga diri kami!" meski lemah nada yang Naruto gunakan adalah tegas.

Kushina langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, dia kemudian berdiri dan berbalik. Dengan mata yang masih mengalirkan air mata ia memandang lurus Naruto yang kini juga telah mengambil posisi berdiri.

"bagaimana aku tidak menngis," Kushina memeluk dirinya sendiri yang keras bergetar sebelum berteriak serak ke Naruto. "kau... kau memiliki setumpuk beban dan banyak keluhaan yang semuanya di sebabkan olehku... hiks... Kau menanggung semuanya sendiri, merahasiakannya dariku... Bagaimana, bagaimana aku tidak merasa sedih. Kau tau hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik setelah mengetaui semuanya, karena semuanya terjadi karena diriku. Semuanya salahku Naruto, seharusnya aku memohon padamu untuk memaafkan kesalahanku ini. Tapi... tapi.…" suaranya tumbuh semakin pelan dan tidak sangup lagi melanjutkannya.

Mendengar keluhan dan curahan hati Kushina bibirnya melengkung tipis. Naruto menarik Kushina dan memerangkap Kushina didadanya dengan erat, berusaha agar Kushina tidak lepas lagi dari pelukannya.

"Kushina, dengar." ucap Naruto lembut. "ini bukan kesalahanmu, jadi tidak perlu bagimu untuk merasa bersalah apalagi harus meminta maaf. Ini adalah sebuah harga yang harus ku tanggung, sebuah harga karena telah mencintai seorang putri kekaisaran Uzu, Uzumaki Kushina. Kau tau? di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, dan ini adalah sebagian kecil dari harga yang harus kubayar. Bahkan pengorbanan kecilku ini tidak akan sebanding dengan aku yang telah mendapatkan dirimu."

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto menangkup wajah Kushina. "jadi berhentilah menangis... Kushina, air matamu ini terlalu berharga. Begitu berharganya itu hanya dengan nyawaku lah diriku akan bisa menukarnya." kedua jempol Naruto bergerak menghapus setiap air mata yang menodai pipi indah kushina.

Suara yang bagaikan datang dari mimpi terindah mengalun di telinganya. Kushina melihat langsung ke mata Naruto yang tengah menatapnya penuh kasih. Jemarinya ikut terulur membantu menghapus air mata berkilaunya.

Sebuah kehangatan yang dihasilkan dari beberapa kata yang Naruto lontarkan tadi merambat ke dalam dasar hatinya. Menenangkan gejolak batin yang sedari tadi Kushina alami.

Dia kembali melemparkan dirinya ke dada Naruto dan memeluknya. "aku memcintaimu Naruto. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

"aku tau itu, karena perasaan milikku juga sama denganmu. Karena perasaan kita sama, maka kita akan menanggung semuanya bersama. Di masa depan akan banyak tangung jawab yang datang kepadamu karena setatusmu sebagai seorang putri, jika aku tidak bisa mengambil tanggung jawab itu maka aku tidak akan layak bagimu. Dan untuk mengambil tanggung jawab itu aku membutuhkan kekuatan yang cukup." sebuah ekspresi rumit terlintas di sinar mata Naruto.

Mereka, Kushina dan Naruto menikmati setiap momen yang mereka miliki.

"aku sudah sejak lama memikirkan ini, dan ini mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya... Tiga hari dari sekarang aku akan pergi dari kota Konoha... jangan menghentikanku, tolong!" sebelum Kushina memberi respon yang pasti akan menolak Naruto lebih dulu mencegahnya. "ini adalah salah satu keputusan terpenting dalam hidupku... Jadi tolong mengertilah. Untuk mengambil tanggung jawabmu nanti aku membutuhkan kekuatan dan kepergianku ini adalah untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang ku butuhkan itu. aku telah berpikir matang matang tengtang hal ini, jika aku terus berdiam diri di sini itu hanya akan membatasiku maka aku benar-benar harus segera pergi."

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama Kushina hanya diam saja setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Jangan kawatir, aku akan sesegera mungkin kembali padamu. Secepat mungkin aku akan kembali karena ini adalah sebuah janji dariku. Dan untukmu gadisku, aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah meragukan janjiku ini apapun yang terjadi." ucap Naruto memberikan janjinya.

Kushina berpikir untuk waktu yang lama sebelum memberikan jawabannya ke Naruto.

"umm." sebuah anghukan kecil menjadi pertanta persetujuannya dan itu juga membuat Naruto senang mengetahuinya.

Diterangi sinar sang purnama dan sunyinya malam membuat Naruto dan Kushina tenggelam dqlam dunianya sendiri. "meski saat ini aku sangatlah rapuh dan lemah, bagai elang muda yang tak memiliki sayap... Berikan aku sedikit waktu, maka akan kudapatkan sebuah sayap... Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menggunakan sayap itu untuk melindungimu di kala hujan, dan bahkan bila hujan itu berubah jadi badai aku akan terbang membawamu dengan sayapku ke tempat yang jauh dari badai. Sebuah tempat yang tenang hanya untuk kita berdua, kau dan aku."

Untuk setiap kata-katanya Naruto mencurahkan setiap perasaannya di dalamnya. Tekat, kasih sayang, ketulusan, dan semua yang ia miliki hanya akan milik Kushina seorang. Dan tidak ada yang lain.

…

"tetaplah begini untuk saat ini."

Sebuah bisikan permintaan yang datang dari kushina membuat tangannya semakin erat memeluk gadis itu, seakan ini adalah hari terakhir dalam hidup mereka. Naruto dan Kushina berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, butuh sepanjang malam untuk keduanya rela melepaskan pelukannya. Karena malam itu akan menjadi kenangan berharga dalam hidup mereka berdua.

Malam di mana terlantunnya janji-janji dan matangnya perasaan mereka berdua sebagai seorang pria dan wanita.

…...

* * *

Pendek? ya memang pendek karena ini hanya chap pembuka.

Yap seperti yang sudah saya cantumkan di atas, ini adalah fic yang terlahir dari buah inspirasi dari Novel ' **against the god** '. Jadi agar kalian tidak bingung saya akan menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal di bawah.

Di fic ini jenis energi yang di gumakan adalah ' **energi spirit'** dan bukan cakra ataupun mana.

Di dunia Naruto original anime, orang yang mengolah cakra di sebut Shinobi

Tapi di fic ini orang yang mengolah energi spirit di sebut seorang ' **Kultovator'.**

 **Tingkatan kultivasi** (tingkat kekuatan).

\- Tahap Elementry tingkat 1 -10 (alam dasar).

\- Tahap Nascent tingkat 1 -10 (alam lahir)

\- Tahap True tingkat 1 -10 (alam benar)

\- Tahap Spirit tingkat 1 -10 (alam roh)

\- Tahap Earth tingkat 1 -10 (alam bumi)

\- Tahap Sky tingkat 1 -10 (alam langit)

\- Tahap Emperor tingkat 1 -10 (alam kaisar)

\- Tahap Tyran tingkat 1 -10 (alam tuan)

\- Tahap Sovereign tingkat 1 -10 (alam surga)

\- Tahap divine tingkat ? (alam dewa)

Sebenarnya banyak istilah yang harus saya jelaskan seperti Art, tubuh divine dan lain lain. Tapi jika saya jelaskan di awal ini akan terlalu panjang jadi saya akan membaginga ke dalam penutup di beberapa chapter.

 **Terakhir, karena ini fic iseng2 jadi mungkin up nya bakal gak teratur.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 1 : membuka titik meridian**

Ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Kushina. Ia tidak ingin Kushina tau ketidak mampuannya.

Bagi Naruto saat ia memiliki masalah hal yang akan ia lakukan adalah berusaha nenyelesaikannya sendiri tidak pernah dia ingin menceritakannya pada orang lain. Setidaknya ia tau bahkan jika ia menceritakannya pada orang lain sembilan puluh persen hanya akan menertawakannya, sembilan persen akan tidak perduli dan hanya tersisia satu persen untuk yang akan benar-benar bisa membantunya, Naruto yakin itu. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak percaya pada Kushina, dengan tempramen gadis itu Naruto tidak ragu sedikitpun kalau Kushina akan termasuk dari satu persen orang yang bisa membantunya. Dengan setatus yang dimiliki Kushina akan dengan mudah menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tapi, Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki ego yang cukup tinggi. Ia lebih memilih menempuh jalan lain, tidak sedikitpun di dalam hidupnya ia ingin di lindungi seorang wanita dan berdiri di balik punggung seorang wanita. Bayangkan orang yang ingin ia lindungi akan menjadi orang yang melindunginya, itu konyol!. Itu hanya akan memberi tau seluruh dunia kalau dia benar-benar lemah dan Naruto tidak ingin itu. Meski saat ini Naruto tau bahwa ia benar-lemah dan lemah, tapi dia adalah orang yang memiliki ego seorang lelaki yang sangat keras kepala. Setidaknya tikak akan menjadi selamanya dia akan menjadi lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang ia ingin lakukan, akan ada suatu hari dimana dia bisa menjadi orang yang berdiri di puncak dan memandang rendah pada segalanya. Karena ia punya banyak jaminan untuk bisa melakukan itu.

~•~

Hari sudah malam saat Naruto melakukan rencananya. Tekatnya telah bulat untuk meninggalkan konoha sesegera mungkin. Terlalu lama berdiam di sini akan terus menghambatnya. Kembali saat ia mengucapkan perpisahan pada Kushina muncul sedikit rasa ragu di dalam dirinya. Melihat pancaran rasa enggan di wajah gadis itu benar-benar bisa menggoyahkan sedikit tekatnya. Tapi untuk banyak hal yang telah Naruto putuskan di hidupnya dan ia akan selalu melakukannya, apapun itu. Naruto hanya harus percaya kalau Kushina akan selalu menunggunya.

Ia tidak kawatir akan keadaan Kushina saat dia tidak di dekatnya, setidaknya hanya dengan menggunakan identitasnya sebagai seorang putri tak akan ada yang berani macam-macam terhadap kushina. Apalagi Naruto masih memiliki jaminan karena kakek angkatnya dan Lee akan membantu menjaga Kushina.

Keinginan yang dimiliki Naruto saat ini adalah untuk secepat mungkin menjadi kuat, setidaknya cukup kuat untuk melindungi Kushina saat ia kembali nanti, itu pasti. Demi hal yang paling berharga apapun akan ia lakukan, bahkan bila ia diharuskan menjual jiwanya kepada iblis Naruto tidak akan pernah ragu sedikitpun saat melakukannya.

…..

-malam hari di konoha-

Pemilihan waktu di malam hari akan memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk pergi tanpa di ketahui. Terutama agar tidak di ketahui oleh Menma sang pangeran konoha, besar kemungkinan jika Menma mengetahui pasal kepergiannya ia dengan semua cara kotornya akan mengirim seseorang untuk mencoba membunuh Naruto.

Naruto tidak berencana membawa banyak barang, hanya beberapa makanan yang sekiranya cukup untuk tiga hari. Ia tidak membawa koin satu keping pun di perjalanannya ini, karena tempat yang ia tuju bukan tempat yang banyak di diami manusia.

Dengan tenang dan hati-hati Naruto pergi keluar melewati bagian utara kota konoha, pasalnya di situlah titik dimana penjagaan bisa di katakan minim. Berbekal pengalamannya hidup di jalanan selama lima tahun ketika ia kecil dan sebelum ia di ambil sebagai seorang cucu angkat Naruto hafal betul rute-rute tercepat untuk pergi keluar dari konoha, karena kerap kali di masa kecilnya ia juga harus melarikan diri dari para pedagang yang makannya ia curi.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari konoha Naruto tidak segera pergi, ia memandang sesaat tempat dimana dia tumbuh itu. Banyak kenangan yang terukir di ingatannya tentang tempat ini, senang dan sedih. Manis dan pahit, meski lebih banyak rasa pahit yang di alami tetap saja itu sebuah kenangam yang berharga. Hanya bila di tambah dengan kenangannya bersama Kushina, walau tidak sangat lama itu cukup untuk memberi Naruto banyak hal yang berharga untuk ia ingat dan ingin ia lindungi.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "tunggu aku, yakinlah aku akan segera kembali."

Baru setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto dengan santai berbalik dan benar-benar berjalan pergi masuk ke dalam lebatnya pepohonan. Namun Naruto tidak tau kalau akan ada hal buruk yang datang padanya.

.

Baru setelah Naruto pergi sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari konoha ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Naruto berbalik mengamati pepohonan di belakannya. Pupil matanya mengecil, urat-uratnya menegang lalu segera setelah itu ia berbalik dan berlari secepat yang bisa dia lakukan.

Di balik pepohonan Naruto bisa menemukan ada sebuah bayangan gelap yang bersembunyi. Dan benar saja, baru setelah Naruto berlari dari rimbunnya pepohonan sebuah bayangan gelap ikut berlari mengejar Naruto.

Tiga puluh menit sudah Naruto berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya, ia sedikit heran pada orang yang mengejarnya itu karena dalam tiga puluh menit sosok itu tidak mengambil tindakan apapun selain hanya mengejarnya. Tapi baru sesaat Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya tubuhnya memberi alaram bahaya yang berasal dari belakannya. Tanpa ragu Naruto melompat tiga meter ke samping dari tempat ia berpijak sebelumnya, dan sepersekian detik berlalu sebuah bola api padat mendarat di tanah yang ia pijaki sebelumnya.

Duarrr!

Sebuah ledakan terdengar ketika bola api itu mendarat di tanah. Suara yang di hasilkan oleh bola api seukuran kepala orang dewasa ketika bertemu dengan tanah benar-benar membuat gendang telinga Naruto serasa ingin pecah.

Sama sekali tidak ada napas lega yang bisa Naruto ambil setelah ledakan itu. Karena setelah ledakan itu, fragmen api kecil hasil residu ledakan menyebar dan salah satunya menuju Naruto dan sukses mengenai bagian samping kanan tubuhnya. Membuat sebagian baju yang Naruto kenakan hangus terbakar, kulit Naruto pun tak luput menjadi korban. Beberapa luka melepuh terbakar banyak Naruto derita setelah terkena fragmen api tersebut.

Naruto sedikit meringis sebelum kembali berlari panik. Dan karena panik ia benar-benar tidak menyadari jika ia berlari ke arah sebuah ujung tebing terjal. Angin yang kuat berhembus membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit limbung, ia kini benar benar telah terpojok di tebing itu.

"hey nak!... apa kau tau? aku bosan jika terus melakukan permainan kucing dan tikus terus menerus."

Dari ujung tebing Naruto jelas mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam hutan. Selang tiga hitungan napas sebuah siluat tubuh berbalut jubah hitam bertudung keluar dangan santai dari dalam hutan. Angin yang keras bertiup menyibak tudung jubah sosok itu dan menunjukan wajahnya yang bisa di lihat karena bulan sedang bersinar dengan terang.

Pertama kali yang bisa tertangkap mata Naruto adalah sebuah wajah arogan yang di hiasi senyum mengejek, sosok itu juga memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu. Melihat ciri fisik sosok itu dengan cepat Naruto bisa tau identitasnya, sosok yang mengejarnya sedari tadi adalah Mizuki. Salah satu instruktur yang Naruto ketahui mengajar di akademi spiritualis di konoha.

Naruto tidak terlalu banyak tau tentang sosok Mizuki, ia hanya bertemu beberapa kali ketika usianya tujuh atau delapan taun saat menjalani ujian masuk akademi. Disitu juga Naruto ingat saat Mizuki menghina dan menolaknya masuk akademi karena ia tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali dalam mengolah energi spirit.

Tatapan mata Naruto bertemu langsung dengan tatapan mata Mizuki yang memandangnya penuh penghinaan, "istruktur Mizuki... tidak ada dendam dan keluhan sama sekali di antara kita, kenapa kau memperlakukanku sampai seperti ini?"

"hehehe," Mizuki terkekeh pelan sambil memegang kepalanya. "memang tidak ada dendam di antara kita nak... tapi ada seseorang yang memiliki banyak keluhan denganmu menyewaku dan membayar dengan harga yang tinggi untuk melenyapkanmu hahahaha!" Meski Mizuki hanya Spirit realm tahap dua, adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah baginya untuk membunuh Naruto yang bahkan tidak bisa menembus elementary realm kultivasi.

Tidak ada sama sekali keinginan bagi Naruto untuk bertanya akan siapa yang membayar Mizuki untuk melenyapkannya, karena Naruto tau dengan pasti siapa orang itu. Itu Menma yang pasti telah mengirim Mizuki untuk melenyapkannya, pangeran keparat itu! Natuto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk suatu hari datang dan merobek-robek tubuh menma mnjadi beberapa bagian karena selalu membuat hal-hal sulit baginya.

"ha... haha... HAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa pelan sebelum tumbuh menjadi terbahak-bahak keras dan membuat Mizuki zedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Ada sedikit perasaan tidak mengenakan saat melihat Naruto tertawa dan Mizuki tidak tau kenapa itu bisa ia rasakan.

"kau anjing kotor! dan juga orang yang menyuruhmu itu... bahkan jika kalian mengirim sepuluh atau dua puluh anjing semacam dirimu jangan harap bisa membunuh diriku. Meski aku saat ini sangat lemah dan tidak bisa melawan tidak sudi diriku mati di tangan orang sepertimu." dua bola mata Naruto yang setajam pisau menatap tajam Mizuki seakan ingin mengulitinya.

Walaupun merasa sangat marah dan ingin segera membunuh Naruto. Tubuh Mizuki tidak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya dan terus mendengar Naruto bicara sambil melangkah mundur mendekati ujung tebing.

"ingat kata-kata ku ini di otak anjingmu itu! suatu saat, suatu saat aku akan datang padamu dan menagih dendam yang telah terjadi hari ini... aku akan membuat mu berharap untuk mati begitupun pangeran keparat yang menyuruhmu itu. camkan ini baik-baik!" dengan sedikit tenaga Naruto melompat mundur dan terjun ke dalam jurang gelap yang seperti tak berujung itu.

Gesekan suara angin membawa suara berdesing di telinga Naruto ketika ia terjun di dalamnya jurang yang gelap. Rambut gelap dan pakaian gelap yang telah rusak di bayak bagian yang di kenakan oleh Naruto berkibar dengan liar. Kepalanya saat ini benar benar di penuhi pikiran untuk menuntut balas jika ia berhasil bertahan hidup setelah kejadian ini.

Sementara itu Mizuki masih berdiri mematung di atas tebing, sesaat kemudian ia tersadar dari linglungnya dan kembali tersenyum mengejek.

"ku pikir tikus yang terpojok akan berbalik menyerang dengan beberapa trik... tapi, tak kusangka ia akan lebih memilih bunuh diri di sini heh. ini membuat pekerjaanku lebih mudah." lalu setelah itu Mizuki berbalik dan meningglkan tempat itu.

Satu hal yang gagal Mizuki perkirakan. Di dasar jurang bukan batu keras yang akan membuat tubuh Naruto hancur bila mendarat, namun sebuah aliran sungai yang sangat deras. Meski tidak berakhir dengan kematian Naruto masih harus rela tubuhnya di bawa dan di gulung oleh aliran air yang bisa meremukan tulang-tulangnya.

~•~

Di sebuah ruangan redup yang terlihat seperti ruang introgasi seorang pemuda beramput hitam model bob duduk terantai pada sebuah kursi besi yang dingin. Di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu banyak bertebaran luka sayatan dan lebam. Dan yang membuat lebih membuat ngilu adalah jari jemari kaki pemuda itu menekuk berlawanan arah dari posisi aslinya yang menandakan bahwa jari jari itu sudah di patahkan. Jemari tangannya juga tidak luput dari siksaan itu, hanya kelingking dan telunjuk tangan kanan yang masih utuh, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah di plintir dan di patahkan.

"heh.. tak ku sangka kau akan sekeras kepala ini demi teman sampahmu itu. Bahkan dengan segala siksaan yang kau alami, kau masih belum buka mulut sampai sampai aku harus memanggil seseorang dari clan yamanaka untuk datang mengorek informasi dari kepala kosongmu itu. Itu membuatku harus sedikit memujimu untuk pertahanan mentalmu itu Lee. tapi berkatmu juga aku bisa tau rencana si sampah itu dan melenyapkan dia malam ini juga hahahaha!"

Adalah seorang pemuda pirang jabrik yang berdiri lima meter dari tempat Lee di dudukkan yang mengucapkan sederet kata kata sombong dan arogan dengan sedikit pujian itu. Pakaian dan jubah emas mewah dengan bordir motif naga yang di kenakannya menunjukan identitas yang di sandang pemuda itu tidaklah sederhana.

Sedangkan bagi Lee dengan segala penderitaannya sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang pemuda berjubah mewah itu katakan. Matanya hanya memandang kosong lantai pucat dengan noda darah di bawah kakinya, sementara pikiranya melayang jauh memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya kini.

Dari sudut gelap seseorang muncul, orang yang tidak lain adalah Mizuki itu berhenti dua meter di belakang pemuda berbalut pakaian mewah itu lalu setelahnya ia mengambil posisi berlutut.

"bagaimana?"

Si pemuda berpakain mewah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang di tunjukan pada Mizuki.

"lapor kepada pangeran Menma, tugas yang anda embankan pada saya adalah sebuah tugas yang amat mudah jadi bagaimana saya bisa gagal? Dengan **burning flame art** yang saya miliki, saya telah membakar sampah itu menjadi abu."

Dengan nada hormat Mizuki melapor pada si pemuda berpakaian mewah yang ternyata adalah Menma. Di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan terselip beberapa bagian yang jelas memuji dirinya sendiri. Mizuki tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau Naruto melompat ke dalam jurang dan tidak ia sendiri yang membunuhnya. Ia tidak ingin Menma meragukan dirinya sedikitpun di dalam hal ini, jadi dengan mengubah kejadian yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mizuki berencana mengamankan dirinya sendiri sekaligus mencari muka di depan Menma.

"Bagus... hahahahaha!" Menma tertawa tidak meragukan sedikitpun apa yang Mizuki katakan, ia melambaikan lengannya kebelakang dan melempar sekantung koin emas pada Mizuki. "Dengan begini salah satu halanganku untuk mendapatkanmu berkurang Kushina, di bawah langit tidak akan ada orang lain yang boleh memiliki mu selain diriku apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjadi miliku seorang. Hanya miliku!"

Wajah arogan yang sedari awal sidah Menma miliki kini semakin menjadi setelah mendengar berita yang sangat bagus baginya.

Mizuki sendiri kini tenggelam dalam kegembiriaannya sendiri, tangannya bergetar memegang sekantung koin emas. Sampai saat ini terjadi ia belum pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan sebanyak ini hanya untuk sebuah pekerjaan mudah, bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya ia tidak pernah terbayang akan memiliki uang sebanyak ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai istruktur hanya akan memberinya imbalan dua ratus koin perak yang setara dua koin emas per bulannya. Tapi di kantung yang ada di tangannya kini ada sekantung kin emas yang apa bila di tibang dari beratnya mungkin berisi lebih dari dua ribu koin emas. Pikirannya kini melayang membayangkan untuk apa saja uang yang ia dapatkan ini, mungkin menyewa beberapa wanita penghibur akan menjadi hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan, pikirnya.

"Dan untukmu." jari telunjuk Menma mengarah ke tempat Lee, "Karena aku sedang bermurah hati, setelah ini aku akan membebaskanmu, namun... kau harus sedikit mengalami siksaan lagi karena berani menentangku hahahaha!"

~•~

Kesadaran Naruto secara bertahap kembali. Pelan Naruto membuka matanya, seluruh penglihatannya sangat kabur.

Dimana ini?... Apa aku masih hidup? tidak, aku tidak harus berpikir seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus tetap hidup.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takjup nak, kehidupanmu benar-benar ulet."

Naruto menoleh melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di atas batu, pria itu terlihat tembus pandang. Sekilas pria itu terlihat di kisar usia tiga puluhan, ia menggunakan sebuah jubah putih berkerah tinggi dengan beberapa bagian di jubahnya. Wajahnya putih pucat dihiasi dua buah manik hitam sekelam malam rambut hitam seperti tinta. Wujudnya yang tembus pandang menandakan bahwa ia bukan manusia, dengan wujudnya itu hanya bisa berarti bahwa pria itu adalah roh atau sebuah fragmen jiwa.

Menatap pria di dekatnya, Naruto memperhatikan lebih saat penglihatannya kembali normal dan tanpa sadar sebuah nama meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, "Ashura?!"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi." Ashura menjawab acuh tak acuh.

Ashura pindah dari tempatnya duduk, ia melayang turun dan mendarat di dekat Naruto. Mengamati Naruto sesaat lalu kemudian menatap langit cerah dengan matahari terik bersinar di atas kepala.

"ughhh!"

Naruto melenguh pelan merasakan sakit ketika dia mencoba mengambil posisi duduk. Merasakan kembali kondisi tubuhnya saat ini Naruto menemukan banyak tulang di tubuhnya yang patah, mungkin ini terjadi karena saat terbawa arus air ia menabrak bebatuan sungai.

Ngomong-omong soal Ashura, dia adalah pecahan jiwa yang entah sejak kapan selalu berada di dekat Naruto. Sejak Naruto masih kecil adalah Ashura yang selalu menemaninya, jadi tak pernah sekalipun Naruto merasa kesepian. Ashura juga salah satu orang yang paling Naruto percaya di hidupnya, meski sifat cuek dan acuh tak acuhnya kadang membuat Naruto cukup kesal. Tentang keberadaan Ashura tak seorangpun selain ia sendiri yang mengetahuinya bahkan kakek angkat, Lee ataupun Kushina. Tidak sorangpun dari mereka tau tentang Ashura, karena Naruto selalu merahasiakan keberadaan roh Ashura yang selalu bersamanya dan mungkin ini juga adalah sebuah rahasia yang tidak akan pernah Naruto katakan pada siapapun. Meski orang yang paling ia percaya sekali pun, ia tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi bila roh yang seharusnya eksistensi yang tidak pernah terlihat akan dengan kebetulan berada di tubuhnya dan menumpang hidup dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, tempat ini sangat tidak aman..." Sebelum Naruto bertanya mengapa, Ashura sudah melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Tempat ini adalah **'ten thousand spirit beast mountain** , banyak spirit beast yang berkliaran di sekitar daerah ini. Ikutilah aliran sungai ini, ada sebuah Gua limapuluh meter dari sini, untuk saat ini lebih baik kau pergi kesana dulu untuk memulihkan kondisimu."

Ashura menjelaskan pada Naruto dimana mereka saat ini. Ia jiga menyarankan kepada Naruto agar segera mencari tempat yang aman dulu untuk memulihkan diri.

 **Ten thousand spirit beast mountain** adalah satu dari lima tempat paling berbahaya di benua elemental. Tempat ini menjadi berbahaya karena ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya banyak spirit dengan tingkat kultivasi dari nascent realm sampai yang tertinggi sovereight realm banyak tersebar di tempat ini. Daerah ini amat luas karena memiliki seratus duapuluh kilometer persegi yang membentang, terletak di pinggiran kekaisaran kiri dan berbatasan langsung dengan kekasisaran konoha. Tempat ini di cap sebagai tempat paling berbahaya di urutan ke dua setelah reruntuhan kota kuno rouran di antara lima tempat berbahaya lainnya.

Tanpa membantah atau bertanya lebih Naruto langsung mencoba berdiri dan pergi dengan tergesa ketempat yang di arahkan oleh Ashura. Dia berjalan dengan pincang karena salah satu tulang di kakinya juga mengalami patah. Bencana yang di alaminya ternyata belum berakhir karena harus terdampar di tempat ini.

Sementara untuk Ashura sendiri, ia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, Ia mengamati punggung Naruto dengan beberapa ekspresi yang ganjil dan sulit untuk di baca.

Butuh lima menit lebih untuk tiba di goa yang Ashura bicarakan, jalan Naruto yang pincang memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya untuk mencapai tempat ini. Sampai di goa Naruto langsung duduk dan bersandar di dinding dingin goa.

"Ashura, aku punya permintaan padamu," Nafas yang berat untuk di ambil membuat Naruto sulit untuk berkata-kata tapi ia tetap memaksakannya, "Tolong buka titik meridian ku sekarang, kumohon padamu!"

"Apa ku yakin? untuk kondisimu saat ini akan sangat mungkin sebuah kematian lah yang kau dapat jika kita melakukannya sekarang."

Sebuah peringatan yang Ashura katakan sepertinya tidak Naruto indahkan sama sekali, mata penuh pancaran tekat bisa Ashura lihat di bola mata Naruto. Tidak punya pilihan, Ashura melakukan apa yang Naruto minta.

Naruto memposisikan dirinya duduk bersila dengan punggung yang menghadap Ashura.

Titik meridian adalah bagian terpenting dalam tubuh manusia untuk dapat mengalirkan energi spirit, total ada lima puluh empat titik meridian yang tersebar di tubuh manusia. Normalnya ketika manusia lahir akan ada titik meridian yang akan terbuka dalam tubuh meski tidak akan semua pintu atau tikik meridian itu terbuka. Umumnya hanya sebelas sampai tiga puluh titik meridian yang akan terbuka dan bagi setiap individu berbeda beda. Kondisi dimana titik meridian terbuka akan bertahan tetap dan tidak akan bertambah sepanjang hidupnya sampai ia mati. Jika seseorang ketika lahir memiliki sebelas meridian terbuka saat lahir makan sampai ia mati jumlah itu akan tetap, tidak ada cara untuk membuka titik meridian. Bahkan jika seseorang berlatih sampai ia menukar hidup itu akan tetap menjadi hal yang mustahil.

Dan sialnya bagi Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki tutik meridian terbuka di tubuhnya dan hal itu baru ia ketahui saat usianya tuju tahun saat menjalani tes masuk akademi yang di dalam tesnya akan ada tahap dimana untuk menguji barapa banyak titik meridian yang tebukan di tubuh. Hal ini lah yang menyebkan Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengolah energi spirit sama sekali dan membuatnya mejadi pecundang.

Hanya sampai seminggu sebelum rencana kepergiannya dari konoha Ashura bilang padanya kalau ia bisa membuka titik meridian dalam tubuh Naruto. Hal itu juga yang membuat dorongan bagi Naruto untuk meninggalkan konoha, karena jika ia melakukannya di konoha akan sangat terlihat mencurigakan. Dia awalnya yang tidak memiliki meridian terbuka tiba-tiba memilikinya, hal itu hanya akan mengundang banyak keingin tauan dan bebagai macam hal merepotkan yang Naruto tidak inginkan. Mangkannya Naruto membuat rencana meninggalkan konoha untuk mencoba cara yang Ashura tawarkan untuk membuka meridiannya, dan Naruto yakin apa yang Ashura lakukan akan berhasil dan menjadi peristiwa pertama di mana meridian seseorang akan terbuka dengan cara yang tidak dari bawaan lahir.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Ashura. Kini Ashura yang sedang berdiri di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat dan merentangkan telapak tangannya mengarah ke punggung Naruto. Nyala api aneh berwarna ungu muncul di tangan Ashura, api ungu itu lalu menyebar di punggung Naruto dan terbangi tepat menjadi limapuluh empat bagian. Setiap nyala api juga tepat menyala kecil di titik-titik meridian di punggung Naruto, api itu tidak melukai Naruto sedikitpun malahan untuk tiga detik setelah menyala api ungu itu mincul, api itu langsung padam dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Rasa heran muncul di kepala Naruto karena untuk waktu yang tidak singkat ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Tapi...hal yang terjadi selanjutnya benar benar membuat ia meraung sangat keras.

"ARRKKGGGG!"

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit di lima puluh empat titik yang berbeda di punggungnya dan itu terasa seperti rasa panas terbakar sambil di tusuk tusuk dengan pisau berulang kali. Dengan tidak beraturan Naruto berguling di tanah, rasa sakit yang ia alami tumbuh semakin menjadi dan menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto merasa seperti ada aliran energi aneh yang merayap di dalam tububuhnya, hal itu terasa sangat sangat sakit dan membuatnya menderita. Urat urat pembuluh darah menyembul keluar dari kulit Naruto yang kini juga telah berubah menjadi warna merah tua. Pupil mata Naruto hilang dan digantikan warna putih.

Rasa seperti dibakar, dikuliti hidup-hidup dan di tikam oleh ribuan belati Naruto rasakan di seluruh tubuh. Sekarang ia mengerti akan peringatan Ashura sebelumnya, dengan hanya rasa sakit ini saja akan membuat seseorang berharap dirinya mati. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, ia tau semua hal memiliki harga dan ini adalah harga yang harus ia bayar demi membuka meridiannya.

Selama sepuluh menit penuh Naruto masih meraung kesakitan, baju hitam tidak utuhnya sudah lama ia tarik sobek untuk mengungkapkan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan ini. Tapi di detik selanjutnya semua raungan yang sebelumnya melolong keluar berhenti. Tapi keadaan Naruto tidak menjadi lebih baik sedikitpun ekspresi amat sakit masih terpancar nyata di wajah Naruto, kulit merah dngan urat darah yang menyembul masih tetap. tetapi suara raungan sakitnya telah berhenti.

Ashura memandang heran pada Naruto yang kini keras menggigit giginya berusaha agar suara tidak keluar. Untuk bertahan dari rasa sakit itu saja manusia mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan. Namun Naruto masih bertahan terus hingga sekarang dan kini ia benar-benar mencoba tidak meraung kesakitan, hal ini benar pertahanan mental amat sangat kuat dan untuk memiliki mental seperti itu di butuhkan juga sebuah alasan yang amat kuat juga.

Tubuh Naruto kejang-kejang, otot nya serasa di tarik putus. Maruto tidak tau harus berapa lama lagi ia harus menanggung semua ini.

Tujuh jam penuh derita di bawah rasa sakit yang luar biasa Naruto rasakan, tubuhnya kembali normal dengan di banjiri oleh keringat dan kesadarannya kini telah hilang, jatuh pingsan.

Ashura dengan diam memandang tubuh telentang Naruto di tanah. Anak ini yang hanya manusia biasa benar benar bertahan di bawah siksaan layaknya di neraka selama tuju jam penuh tanpa mengerang sakit sedikitpun dan hanya ketika di awal ia lakukan. Ashura tau alasan apa yang Naruto miliki hingga bisa bertahan siperti ini. Itu pasti karena gadis merah, putri dari uzu itu yang membuat Naruto tetap bertahan.

"Akan jadi orang macam apa kau nantinya?" gumam pelan Ashura.

...

Ada dua hal dalam hidup yang bisamembuat manusia bertindak di luar akal sehatnya. Pertama ketika ia memiliki hal yang benar benar ingin ia lindungi dan yang kedua adalah dendam. Naruto sudah memiliki keduanya dan hal itu juga akan menjadi pacuan di hidup yang di jalaninya selanjutnya...

 **err bersambung ~**

 **Yap sekian dulu untuk chapter 1 ini**

 **Profile:**

 **Nama - Naruto**

 **Usia - 17 tahun**

 **Tinggi -178 cm**

 **Tingkat kultivasi - belum ada**

 **[fisik sama perais kaya yang di sampul fic ini]**

 **Nama - Kushina**

 **Usia - 16**

 **Tinggi -164 cm**

 **Tingkat kultivasi - rahasia~**

 **[fisik sma kya di anime Naruto ]**

 **Untuk Lee dan Menma usia mereka sama seperti Naruto. Dan fisik sama kaya di animenya namun rambut menma berwarna kuning emas.**

 **Ada 1 kalimat dari MC agaist the god yng benar benar saya suka tapi itu cukup panjang, saya singkat aja yah kalimatnya**

 **"dalam hidup hanya ada dua tujuan akhir bagi seorang pria, satu menaklukan dunia dan lainnya adalah wanita."**

 **Saya membuat naruto disini terpacu untuk memiliki kushina. Namun jika ia ingin memiliki kushina maka ia harus menaklukan dunia lebih dulu.**

 **Tingkatan kultivasi** (tingkat kekuatan).

\- Tahap Elementry tingkat 1 -10 (alam dasar).

\- Tahap Nascent tingkat 1 -10 (alam lahir)

\- Tahap True tingkat 1 -10 (alam benar)

\- Tahap Spirit tingkat 1 -10 (alam roh)

\- Tahap Earth tingkat 1 -10 (alam bumi)

\- Tahap Sky tingkat 1 -10 (alam langit)

\- Tahap Emperor tingkat 1 -10 (alam kaisar)

\- Tahap Tyran tingkat 1 -10 (alam tuan)

\- Tahap Sovereign tingkat 1 -10 (alam surga)

\- Tahap divine tingkat ? (alam dewa)

 **Sekian dulu saya sedang ada tugas jaga malam jadi satpam, jadi saya mau istirahat dulu… by bro an sister**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silakan di baca.**

 **~•~**

 **Chapter 2 - Great Way of Buddha**

###

-Pinggiran ten thousand spirit beast mountain, goa di pinggir sungai, malam hari-

Tubuh lemah tidak sadarkan diri milik Naruto mulai bergerak gerak pertanda akan segera sadar. Pelan namun pasti kelopak mata yang awalnya terkatup terbuka, menunjukan manik gelap sekelam malam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Kurang lebih cukup baik." Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat pada Ashura, ia masih berusaha untuk mencoba mendudukkan diri. "Apa semua berjalan lancar, dan tunggu! berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri." untuk sebuah alasan akhirnya Naruto teringat apa yang barusan terjadi, ia baru saja mengalami pengalaman seolah berjalan di neraka hingga akhirnya jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hmm... Mungkin sekitar sebelas sampai dua belas jam. Untuk sukses dan tidaknya proses pembukaan lebih baik kau sendiri yang memeriksanya karena hanya dirimulah yang mengerti anatomi pada tubuhmu itu."

Ashura yang duduk sambil melayang hanya menjawab dengan santai. Untuk sekarang lebih baik untuk si empu pemilik tubuhlah yang mencari tau keadaannya dan bukan dirinya.

Tanpa kembali bersuara Naruto duduk bersila dan menutup mata. Ia berkonsentrasi memeriksa jejak-jejak apa saja yang telah terjadi di dalam tubuhnya, dengan teliti dia memeriksa setiap bagian dan meneliti apa saja perubahan yang telah terjadi di dalan tubuhnya. Naruto terus berkonsenterasi dan memeriksa semua bagian dan menemukan semua kondisi tubuhnya normal selain beberapa tulang yang masih patah. Hingga didetik berikutnya... fokusnya terkunci pada ke-54 titik meridiannya.

Naruto mengalami kondisi dimana ia hanya diam mematung seakan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa di hidupnya. Terkejut, shock dan tentu saja gembira. Semua ke-54 titik meridiannya berhasil terbuka. Ini... ini benar-benar sudah di luar pemahamannya selama ini. Di awal Naruto mengira kalau Ashura akan bisa membuka paling banyak hanya 11 sampai 17 titik meridian, itu sudah paling banyak di dalam harapannya.

"Apakan ini benar-benar terjadi." tubuh Naruto bergetar tak kuasa membendung perasaan gembira yang ia alami. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di mulutnya mengetahui kini ia yang tidak lagi seorang tanpa bakat bawaan.

"..." sementara Ashura hanya terus menatap diam akan apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan sekarang. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengira hasilnya akan seperti ini jadi tak perlu lagi baginya untuk mengucapkan apapun.

Bagi seorang macam Naruto yang selama ini hidup di bawah olok-olok, sangat.., sangat menggembirakan untuk mengetahui semua ini. Ia kini tidak akan lagi menjadi seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa di pandang remeh oleh siapapun.

Perlu di ketahui bahwa untuk orang dengan bakat bawaan rata-rata hanya akan memiliki titik meridian terbuka di kisar 10 sampai 17, dan bila di temukan seseorang yang dimana di dalam tubuhnya ada 17 sampai 26 titik meridian terbuka maka orang itu akan bisa di sebut seorang jenius. Dan bila mana di temukan ada yang melebihi 26 itu bisa di sebut anak ajaib seseorang bisa menyebutnya jenius di antara jenius. Namun orang seperti itu sangat amat jarang bahkan di 5 kekaisaran besar mungkin hanya ada satu dua orang yang akan lahir dengan bakat bawaan macam itu tiap seratus tahun sekali.

Tapi dari sekian banyak catatan selama ribuan tahun belum ada anak yang di lahirkan dengan titik meridian terbuka melebihi angka 34, dan selama ini hanya dua orang yang di ketahui memiliki 34 titik meridian terbuka dalam tubuh. Pertama adalah sang legenda dari kekaisaran konoha yaitu sang kaisar pertama sekaligus pendiri kekaisaran konoha itu sendiri, Hashirama Senju. Dan yang kedua adalah sang rival sekaligus sahabat dari Hashirama itu sendirilah yang memilikinya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Madara.

Catatan sejarah mengatakan keduanya dengan bakat bawaan di tingkat itu, mereka bisa mendaki ke alam kultivasi yang tak terbayang tinggi selama masa hidup yang mereka jalani dan di cap sebagai orang yang setengah langkah menuju alam para dewa. Nama keduanya berkumandang selama beberapa abat karena pencapaiannya di ha kultivasi. Hingga kini pun setelah hampir ribuan tahun berlalu dan keduanya tidak lagi ada di dunia. Nama besar mereka masih tetap berkumandang dengan penuh perasan hormat dari siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Namun di sini, di dalam tubuh seseorang yang kerap kali di pandang sebagai pecundang muncul sesuatu yang mungkin membuat para kaisar dari ke-5 kekaisaran akan gaduh bila menemukannya. Ke-54 titik meridian terbuka, jelas nenandakan bakan yang akan ia miliki sangatlah berlebihan. Dan bagi Naruto, orang yang memiliki itu bahkan bila di beri sepuluh kali masa hidup ia tidak akan sekalipun membayangkan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"A.. aku tidak akan lagi menjadi seorang pecundang, haha...hahahaha!" tak ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan senangnya sekarang ini. Tapi detik berikutnya tawanya langsung berhenti dan menggunakan kedua bola matanya memandang Ashura dengan wajah yang amat heran.

Wajah milik Ashura hanya santai seperti biasanya. Apakah ia tidak menyadari hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah hal yang sudah bertentangan dengan hukum langit dan bumi. Membuka satu titik saja sudah amat melawan hukum alam dan sekarang ia, pecahan roh yang selama ini menempel pada diri Naruto sedari kecil atau mungkin sedari Naruto lahir bisa dengan mudah membuka ke-54 titik meridian pada tubuh secara bersamaan. Dan yang membuat paling tidak bisa di percaya adalah wajah itu tetap sama, cuek dan santai ke titik di mana Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kesombongan atau berbangga diri karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang menentang hukum alam. Ekspresi Ashura teramat biasa bagaikan menyaksikan sesuatu yang sudah umum ia lihat dan hal itu lah yang membuat Naruto terheran heran.

"Err..."

"Jangan katakan apapun!" sebelum Naruto berkata-kata Ashura telah lebih dulu menghentikannya, "Dan jangan terlalu senang..., apa kau tidak sadar jika kau sekarang masih lah belum mencapai apapun. Jika di banding orang seusiamu kau sudah tertinggal sangat jauh dari mereka, heh." ucap Ashura dengan wajah mengejek yang ia tunjukan pada pemuda di depannya ini.

Naruto tidak membantah dan sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung atau berkecil hati mendengar apa yang Ashura katakan, yah memang karena semua itu benar. Meski ke-54 meridiannya terbuaka ia masihlah sama dengan Naruto sebelumnya, ia masih belum mencapai apapun bahkan belum melangkah ke ranah terdasar yaitu elementary realm kultivasi.

Memang di usianya kini ia baru akan bisa memulai perjalanan kultivasi, layaknya sebuah cangkir kosong yang belum terisi. Namun dengan begini, dengan ke-54 meridian terbuka itu akan lebih membuka jalan dan tidak lagi mustahil untuk mulai mengisi sebuah cangkirnya yang kosong. Dengan ke-54 meridian terbuka tidak akan lagi sesulit mendaki langit di banding ia yang sebelumnya yang bahkan tidak akan bisa bersentukan dengan konsep kultivasi energi spirit dengan semua meridiannya yang tertutup.

Dengan begini sudah sepatutnya Nruto merasa senang, merasa bahagia meski ini baru langkah awal di jalan cerita yang mulai ia ingin buat.

"Yah aku tidak menyangkal apa yang kau ucapkan... Tapi dengan begini sebuah harapan muncul, meski aku belum bisa melihat melalui harapan yang sudah kau berikan ini namun sudah sepantasnya aku senang dan harus berterima kasih padamu... Aku, aku benar benar berhutang sesuatu hal besar padamu, aku janji suatu hari aku akan membayarnya."

Binar ketulusan jelas memancar di mata Naruto. Ia tidak ragu akan apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya, jika suatu hari tiba Ashura membutuhkan sesuatu darinya bahkan bila itu mungkin akan mengancam jiwanya. Ia bahkan tidak akan mengeluh atau mengerutkan kening sedikitpun, ia pasti.., pasti akan melakukannya, apapun itu. Pernah Naruto berpikir Ashura membantunya karena ingin memanfatkan dirinya, tapi sekarang ia tidak pedili pikiran yang pernah terbesit di otaknya itu. Naruto tidak perduli, bahkan bila benar bantuan yang Ashura berikan hanya untuk membuatnya di manfaatkan nantinya, Ia tidak perduli. Yang jelas Ashura sudah membantunya untuk semua ini.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih darimu atau apapun itu aku tidak butuh..., aku lakukan ini hanya karena aku ingin." terjadi sedikit perubahan pada nada saat Ashura berbicara setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Namun ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Naruto tau perubahan nada yang ia gunakan tadi, "Sebelum ini aku sudah berjanji padamu akan membuka meridianmu dan mengajari beberapa hal tentang kultivasi, tapi semua itu masih dengan syarat dan syarat ku tetap sama..."

Naruto diam mendengarkan, ia tidak berniat untuk menyela ucapan Ashura. Benar! sebelum Naruto pergi Ashura sudah menjajikannya semua itu.

"Pertama mulai sekarang panggil aku Master, M-A-S-T-E-R... kau mengerti!" seperti mengajari cara bicara pada anak kecil, Ashura mengeja setiap huruf untuk Naruto. Dan untuk Naruto sendiri ia hanya menganguk patuh tidak barani memprotes, "Kedua jangan pernah lagi mengungkit-ungkit atau bertanya pertanyaan menyangkut siapa dan bagaimana diriku semasa hidup..., jika suatu hari kutemuka kau melanggar ini maka lupakan untuk aku mau mengajarimu lagi!"

Naruto sudah lama dan akrab bersama dengan Ashura jadi ia tau apa yang Ashura ucapkan sekarang adalah hal yang serius.

Untuk syarat pertama mungkin bagi Ashura hanya untuk formalitas karena secara tidak langsung Naruto akan menjadi muridnya jadi Naruto harus mulai memanggilnya dengan sebuatan master.

Tapi untuk syarat yang kedua Ashura punya alasan tersendiri. Ia tidak ingin semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan apapun semasa ia hidup diketahui Naruto, dan hanya dia sendiri yang tau alasan untik menyembunyikan semua tentang dirinya itu. Kerap kali Naruto bertanya tentang seperti apa saat ia hidup sebelumnya tapi selama ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah mau membuka mulutnya. Dengan di ajukannya syarat ini akan membuat naruto tidak aka bertanya lagi tentang dirinya, satu-satunya yang Ashura perbolehkan untuk Naruto tau adalah namanya. Hanya itu yang perlu Naruto tau..., untuk saat ini.

"baik Mas... ter."

Karena memang belum terbiasa, masih sedikit terasa aneh untuk menggunakan panggilan master pada Ashura. Selama ini Naruto sudah terlalu nyaman menganggil Ashura langsung dengan namanya. Dan untuk dua syarat ini ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Namun masih ada sedikit keinginan untuk mengetahui identitas asli yang Ashura miliki. Untuk bisa membuka meridian dengan santainya bisa di pastikan Ashura bukanlah orang sembarangan semasa ia hidup. Bisa jadi dia adalah seorang ahli yang sangat kuat tiada taranya semasa hidup, kuat ketitik dimana Naruto pun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana itu menjadi.

"ok sekarang mungkin waktu yang pass untumu mencoba berlatih mengolah energi spirit." sebuah gagasan tiba tiba muncul di kepala Ashura, "Sebelum itu aku ingin memberimu sebuah teknik dahulu..., Ini bukan **Art** atau kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan energi spirit itu sendiri. Teknik yang akan ku ajarkan ini berhubungan dengan ketrampilan penguatan fisik dan teknik ini tidak memiliki persyaratan tertentu dalam pencapaian kultivasi energi spirit. Namun dalam mempelajarinya di butuhkan tingkat pemahaman yang sangat tinggi..."

"Teknik macam apa itu?" Naruto tak kuasa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Teknik ini di sebut dengan ' **Great Way of Buddha** ' ini adalah sebuah ketrampilan tubuh yang kupikir akan cocok untukmu, ia tidak bergantung pada kekuatan yang kuat, dan hanya bergantung pada kekuatan jiwa dan alam. Kultivasinya sama sekali bukan dari pertempuran, tapi dari pemahaman. ' **Great Way of Buddha** ' memiliki total dua belas tahap. Tiga alam pertama bisa dianggap sebagai tahap awal, tapi dari alam keempat dan seterusnya, ia menjadi tahap peralihan. Tahap pertama memberi kekuatan seribu lima ratus kilo. Tahap kedua, akan mampu meningkatkan kekuatan lengan sebesar empat ribu kilo. Tahap ketiga dari **Great Way of Buddha** memberikan kekuatan sepuluh ribu kilogram, tubuh yang sekuat baja murni, dan kemampuan penyembuhan yang tidak mungkin dipahami oleh orang biasa. Tahap keempat akan memberikan kekuatan tubuh lima puluh ribu kilogram." jelas Ashura panjang lebar.

Ashura kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dari ujung jari telunjuk yang ia arahkan pada Naruto keluar sebuah benang aura berwarna ungu setipis benang. Aura tipir itu pun berangkak ke daerah di antara alis Naruto lalu kemudian masuk ke kepala Naruto.

"ini?" heran Naruto saat muncul beberapa informasi asing yang tiba tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"itu adalah cara untuk menguasai teknik ' **Great way of Buddha** '."

"Ohh...," respon singkat Naruto, ia tidak memiliki lagi sesuatu yang ing ia tanyakan. ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Yosh! akan ku mulai latihan ku sekarang... Mulai dari saat ini akan ku tunjukan pada mereka bahwa aku bukan pecundang yang bisa mereka ijak seenaknya. Akan ku balas siapapun yang pernah berbuat hal-hal menyulitkan padaku sebelumnya dan akan ku buktikan bahwa aku bukan lagi orang lemah!" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

Groooooowl

Sebuah suara yang datang dari perutnya membubarkan semua momen keren yang ingin Naruto bangun di depan Ashura. Ia lupa seauatu, terhitung sejak ia pergi meninggalkan konoha hingga sekarang sudah sehari semalam waktu terlewat. Dan di jangka waktu itu belum sama sekali perutnya mendapat asupan makanan.

Ashura hanya memandang Naruto bosan, " tentang cara bagaimana menerobos ke alam elementary ku rasa tidak perlu bagiku untuk menjelaskannya. Aku tau jika kau selalu membaca banyak buku tentang teori terobosan sebelumnya. Setelah ini terserah padamu, aku ingin istirahat dan jangan ganggu istirahatku apapun yang terjadi..." tubuh transpasan Ashura berubah menjadi kabut mutih, kabut itu kemudian melayang dan masik ke sebuah gelang giok hijau di tangan kiri Naruto.

Segera setelah menghilangnya Ashura dengan cepat Naruto menggosok cicin ungu yang terselip di jari telunjuk nya. Dua buah roti gandum serta sekantung kecil air muncul di depannya dan tidak lupa sebuah baju ganti untuk mengganti pakaian hiyam yang ktelah ia robek sebelumnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia langsung melahap roti gandum tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan Naruto langsung memakai pakaian sederhana berwarna gelap tanpa motif yang terlihat sama seperti pakaian yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Ia kemudian duduk bersila di tanah berbatu untuk bermeditasi, Naruto ingin coba menerobos ke alan elementary sekarang juga. Ia mengosongkan semua pikiran, detak jantungnya tumbuh semakin tenang dan palan. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar memasuki kondisi dimana semua indra nya terisolasi dari dunia di sekitarnya. Ia menjatuhkan semua fokusnya dan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mencoba menerobos ke alam elementry.

Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Di sekitar tubuh Naruto sejumlah kecil energi spirit mengembun ke permukaan, warna putih tranparan itu tumbuh semakin kerap dan tebal. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia sekarang bisa merasakan keberadaan energi asing yang sebelumnya belum pernah berkontakan sebelumnya. Energi yang masih tergolong lembut itu mengalir pelan melewati ke-54 titik meridiannya.

"Apa ini yang di namakan sebuah trobosan?" Naruto membuka mata sambil mengernyit heran, "Aku tidak pernah mengira melakukan sebuah trobosan akan semudah ini."

Bagi Naruto yang sebelumnya belum pernah engalami menerobos sebelumnya adalah hal yang wajar jika dia sedikit ragu. Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi adalah benar, ia dalam dua jam ini sudah resmi menerobos ke elementary realm pringkat satu. Naruto lalu berpikir mungkin ini disebabkan oleh ke-54 meridiannya yang telah terbuka, jadi itu mempermudahnya untuk melakukan sebuah trobosan.

Namun apa yang Naruto pikirkan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memang benar terbukanya semua meridiannya juga berpengaruh pada kecepatan trobosannya, tapi alasan terbesar untuk kecepatan trobosannya adalah karena tingkat pemahamannya yang sudah masuk ke tingkat yang amat mengerikan. Tingkat pemahaman yang Naruto miliki adalah kunci sebenarnya dari kecepatan trobosannya.

Bagi orang denangn bakat normal dan tingkat pemahaman rata-rata akan memakan waktu paling tidak 6 bulan untuk melakukan terobosan ketika pertamakali mencoba. Dan bagi orang-orang dengan bakat dan tikat pemahaman di atas rata-rata paling cepat akan memerlukan 3 minggu. Tapi di sini kondisi Naruto berbeda, ia memiliki titik meridian yang semuanya telah di buka dan di tambah pemahamannya tentang energi spirit adalah pada tingkat paling mengerikan jadi sudah wajar jika dia hanya memerlukan dua jam untuk menerobos pertama kali.

Tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktu Naruto kembali membuat dirinya fokua dan berkonsentrai. Ia mengingat langkah-langkah yang Ashura berikan sbelumnya untuk bia menguasai teknik **Great Way of Buddha.** Naruto mengingat ketika Ashura menjelaskan tentang 'Great Way of Buddha', teknik ini tidak hanya akan memperkuat fisik tapi juga di lengkapi dengan mempercepat pemulihan untuk luka fisik luar dan internal.

Mengingat kondisi fisiknya kini yang mengalami banyak cidera luka bakar dan patah banyak tulang di tubuh mungkin akan sangat membantu jika ia bisa menguasai teknik 'Great Way of Buddha' ini. Ditambah lagi taknik ini tidak memerlukan syarat khusus dalam tingkatan kultivasi yang telah di capai.

Naruto membuat tubuhnya merasa serileks mungkin. Ia harus membuat tubuhnya senyaman munhkin untuk mempermudah ia saat ingin memahami teknik ini. Sebab dalam mempelajari teknik 'Great Way of Buddha' kuncinya adalah pemahaman yang kuat.

Kembali Naruto jatuh di kondisi yang terisilasi dengan dunia luar. Nafas dan detak jantungnya benar-benar pelan dan lembut. Ia sudah masuk ke proses pemahaman 'Great Way of Buddha'. Namun semakin ia mencoba memahami, Naruto mendapati jiwanya semakin tidak bisa tenang dan kacau, itu terasa eperti terombang ambing di lautan yang luas. Hingga sebuah suara yang terdenga seperti milik orang tua terdengar.

"Hmm? anak muda berusia 17, di pringkat satu elementary. Itu sangat buruk untuk kelompok seusiamu."

Suara itu tidak terdengar dari telinga. Namun sebaliknya suara itu berasal dari dasar jiwanya.

"Apakah kau benar benar ingin memahami apa itu 'Great Way of Buddha'."

Suara tua itu kembali bergema di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

"Ya!" jawab yakin Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidup ini setelah berhasil menguasainya?" suara tua itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku ingin mendapat kekuatan. Kekuatan yang bisa membuatku memandang rendah pada seluruh dunia. Kekuatan yang bisa kugunakan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Itulah keinginanku." Naruto menjawab jujur sambil mengingat kakeknya, Lee dan juga Kushina.

"Tidak buruk." ucap suara tua itu dengan tenang, "Untuk saat ini itu memang keinginan terbesarmu, ku akui kau cukup jujur. Tapi..., jika kau benar-benar ingin mempelajari 'Great Way of Buddha' sebelumnya kau harus bisa memahami apa itu Great way dan apa itu Buddha. Lalu, sebutkan apa yang kau pahami tentang keduanya padaku sekarang juga."

Naruto berusaha memutar otak, memikirkan bagai mana caranya menjelaskan tentang apa itu Great way dan apa itu Buddha dalam pemahamannya.

"Manusia lahir, tumbuh lalu kemudian mati. Itu semua adalah 'Great way'. semua peristiwa semasa hidup, baik dan buruk semua itu hal yang telah di garis sejak manusia lahir dan itu juga adalah 'Great way'. Great way adalah semacam hukum dasar yang mengatur manusia sejak lahirnya dia ke dunia hingga berakhirnya kehidupannya. Dan manusia tidak akan bisa lari dari hukum tersebut..," jawab Naruto tentang Great way menurutnya tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Sementara Buddha adalah sang pencipta yang mengatur hukum dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Great way. Ia juga adalah lambang dari kesalehan dan kebaikan."

"Hoho..." Suara tua itu tertawa pelan, "Anak muda, di usia mu sekarang pemahamanmu tentang sesuatu bisa di katakan sangat baik. Tapi apa yang kau sebutkan barusan adalah tidak salah namun juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jika kau menyebutnya seperti itu. Maka akan tidak berbeda jika kita juga akan bisa menyebutnya jalan takdir, benar kan? Itu berarti kau bilang berarti takdir tidak akan bisa di rubah kan. Oleh karenanya biarkan aku membawamu sebentar untuk melihat-lihat."

Alam bawah sadar Naruto yang semula putih kini bergoyang, ruang di sekitar berputar dan perlahan sebuah gambar berwarna muncul di depan Naruto.

Seorang anak kecil di kisar usia 5 tahun duduk nenekuk lutut di emperan sebuah bangunan. Anak itu amat kotor dan lusuh, pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak lagi bisa di sebuat layak. Di depannya ada seorang pria dengan ranbut hitam panjang sambil memegang sebuah payung karena sedang hujan. Tangan pria yang tudak ia gunakan untuk memegang payung terulur pada anak lima tahun itu. Bibir pria itu bergerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu pada anak kecil itu.

"Kakek..." ekspresi Naruto berubah saat melihat hal itu. Kejadian ini adalah waktu jetika kakek angkatnya menjemputnya dari jalanan.

"Di sini bisa di lihat jika takdirmu telah berubah. Kau yang awalnya hidup di jalanan bisa beruntung mendapat seseorang yang mau merawatmu." ucap suara tua itu.

Gambar di depan Naruto berputar berubah menjadi pemandangan lain.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang dalam keadaan memprihatinkan dengan luka cambuk dan lebam diseluruh tubuhnya. Dari mulut pemuda itu cairan kental merah keluar dan jatuh ke tanah. Di samping kanan dan kiri ada dua orang lain yang memaksa pemuda itu untuk bersujud di tanah. Hingga akhirnya dahi pemuda menyedihkan itu sukses menyentuh tanah dengan posisi bersujud karena di paksa.

Seorang pemuda lain dengan setelan pakaian mewah meggunakan kakinya untuk menginjak kepala pemuda yang sedang bersujud itu. Arigansi dan kesombongan tercetak jelas di wajah dengan setelan pakaian mewah itu. Seyum puas tercetak di bibir penuda itu kala ia menginjak ijak kepala pemuda yang bersujud di bawahnya itu.

"Ini adalah di konoha. Saat di mana kau mengalami sebuah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupmu. Apa tanggapanmu tentang hal ini." suara tua bertanya kepada Naruto yang masih diam.

"Mungkin ini adalah ujian yang di berikan yang maha kuasa padaku untuk menjalaninya." jawab Naruto pelan dan tenang tanpa sedikitpun emosi terpancar di kata-katqnya.

Adengan di depan mataya kembali berubah. Di atap sebuah bangunan besar seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang berpelukan erat sambil di terangi cahaya sang purnama. Mulut keduanya bergerak melantunkan janji-janji.

"Itu adalah kau dan salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupmu, Uzumaki Kushina sang putri dari kekaisaran Uzu." ucap suara tua yang terus bergema di dalam jiwanya.

Adegan lainnya pun muncul memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di ujung sebuah tebing yang dasarnya gelap tanpa bisa di lihat. Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu melompat ke dalam gelapnya jurang di bawahnya.

"ini adalah saat kau memilih untuk menantang kematian karena tidak adanya pulihan lain yang bisa kau ambil..." suara tua itu melemah. "Setelah menyaksikan semua itu apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru. Baiklah aku akan memberimu waktu lebih lama untuk merwnung kembali."

Suara tua itu menghilang, menyisakan kekacauan kompleks yang terjadi di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Perasaan dan pikiran Naruto kini tengah mengalami kemelut yang saling tumpang tindih. Di mulai ketika ia lahir ke dunia hingga sekarang semua yang di alaminya berputar-putar menjadi gelombang yang keras menggulung di jiwanya.

Setelah diam untuk waktu yang lama sebuah tawa yang keras mengakhiri itu semua. Sebuah senyum tercetak di bibir Naruto.

"Kurasa kau sudah memahami sesuatu." suara tua itu kembali terdengar dari jiwa terdalamnya.

"Hahahaha..., semua, semuanya yang kukatakan sebelumnya hanya omong kosong... Kelahiranku, kehidupanku adalah sebuah jalan. Pertemuan yang sudah ku alami. Waktu, kejadian dan semua elemen yang mengikutinya semua itu karena keberadaanku. Semua itu terjadi karena keberadaanku, tidak ada siapapun yang menggaris jalan yang ku lewati serta semua kejadian yang ku alami. Dan buddha pencipta dari hukum kehidupan itu adalah diriku sendiri. Aku lah yang memilih, membuat dan menghancurkan jalan yang akan ku lewati sesudah, kini dan sebelumnya. Great Way of Buddha sebenaarnya adalah perwujudan dari diriku sendiri, itulah yang sudah ku pahami dari semua ini."

"Hehehe..." sebuah tawa puas terdengar, "Anak muda akhirnya kau memahami apa itu Great Way of Buddha. Mulai dari sekarang masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan yang kau ketahui adalah semua yang sudah kau ciptakan sendiri. Berjalanlah di jalan yang sudah kau ciptakan itu dengan semua keyakinanmu..."

...

Di dunia nyata dari tubuh Naruto yang masih bermeditasi keluar sebuah aura perak ke abu-abuan yang membentuk miniatur pagoda kecil yang terng melayang di atas ke pala Naruto. Pagoda kecil itu memancarkan cahaya perak kusam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Nruto. Mulai dari luka bakar melepuh terbakar perlahan diswmbuhkan, tulang-tulang yang sebelumnya patah perlahan di perbaiki.

Cahaya perak yang terpancar dari miniatur pagoda itu merenovasi seluruh bagian dari tubuh Naruto. Kulit, daging, otot serta semua organ internalnya di perkuat berkali-kali lipat. Setelah selesai merenovasi fisik Naruto pagoda kecil itupun pelayang turun lalu kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sebuah senyum samar terbentuk sebelum Naruto mulai membuka matanya kembali. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merasa sangat segar dan bertenaga. Ini terasa seperti ia mendapatkan satu set tubuh baru, kekuatan fisiknya jelas sangat meningkat. Naruto bisa merasakan itu. Visi penglihatannya di perjelas sampai berkali-kali lipat. Ini benar benar sebuah teknik yang luar biasa. Padahal ia baru melangkah ke tahap pertama dari ke-12 tingkatan yang ada di dalam teknik Great Way of Buddha ini, namun perubahan yang ia alami sudah seluar biasa ini.

Bayangkan jika dia bisa mengembangkan teknik ini ke tingkat tertinggi. Mungkin hanya dengan mengandalkan teknik ini saja tanpa menghiraukan pencapaiannya di kultivasi energi spirit ia akan bisa melawan orang dengan tingkat kultivasi yang berada di tingkat yang jauh berada di atasnya dengan sangat mudah.

Naruto memperpanjang tangannya dan memukul ke arah dinding goa.

Buk!

Tidak ada sedikitpun kerusakan yang terjadi di dinding batu keras itu, tapi Naruto juga sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di tangannya yang sudah berbenturan keras dengan dinding batu. Itu berarti benar, ketahanan fisiknya sudah sangat meningkat. Naruto memandang kepalan tangannya, tidak ada luka lecet sedikitpun yang bisa ia temukan di sana.

"Jadi sekarang aku memiliki kekebalan tubuh macam ini?"

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kepalan tangan, Nruto melihat sinar jingga di luar goa yang berarti waktu sudah memasuki sore hari. Naruto bertanya tanya berapa lama waktu yang sudah ia lewati untuk bermeditasi. Terkadang orang yang bermeditasi akan tidak menyadari waktu yang sudah terlewat di sekitarnya. Naruto yakin tidak mungkin ia hanya bermeditasi sebentar.

Sebuah geraman lapar yang berasal dari perutnya membuatnya semakin yakin jika ia tidak hanya melewati sehari dua hari untuk meditasi. Karena jika mengukur dari rasa laparnya yang mungkin bisa menghabiskan setumpuk roti gandum dan satu guci besar air mungkin ia sudah bermeditasi selama tiga hari penuh.

Apa yang di pikirkan Naruto adalah benar ia sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga hari penuh untuk bermeditasi dalam proses menguasai Great Way of Budda. Tapi usahanya juga membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Di jangka tiga hari ia sudah masuk ke peringkat pertama elementary realm dan juga sukses menguasai tahap pertama dari 12 tingkatan dalam teknik Great way of Buddha.

Dengan menggosok cicin penyimpan Naruto mengeluarkan semua makan dan miniman. Ia berencana untuk meyantap semua itu untuk meredakan rasa laparnya. Di sela ia memakan sebuah eoti gandum ekspresi Naruto terlihat sedikit merenung. Pikirannya terbawa menuju ke ingin tauannya tentang keadaan Kushina sekarang ini, Naruto juga tengah memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Mengingat di mana ia sekarang mungkin cukup menaantang jika ia nanti sedikit berkeliling sambil memilih caranya berlatih di sini ke kedepannya.

~•~

Ashura memang menyuruh Naruto agar tidak menggangginya saat ia ber istirahat. Namun ia juga tidak menyangka ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu 7 hari penuh untuk beristirahat di gelang giok milik Naruto.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat-lihat mata miliknya harus di paksa sedikit melebar karena terkejut.

Dalam sebuah sungai dengan gulungan arus yang teramat sangat deras Ashura bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang hanya terlihat bagian kepalanya saja karena pemuda itu membenamkan dirinya di dalam sungai. Pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu terlihat sekuat tenaga berusaha bertahan dari dorongan keras yang di berikan oleh arus air yang datang.

Namun baru dua detik berlalu Naruto terlihat kehilangan pijakannya pada dasar sungai yang berpasir. ia harus rela membiarkan tubuhnya digulung dan diseret oleh kuatnya arus air. Baru setelah terserat sejauh lima belas meter tubuh Naruto berhenti saat punggungnya membentur sebuah batu besar setinggi lima meter yang kokoh tegak di terjang arus sungai. Suara krak pertanda ada beberapa tulang yang remuk di punggungnya. Dari sudut mulutnya juga terlihat sedikit aliran kental berwarna merah yang terus mencoba untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

Ashura memutuskan untuk mendekati Naruto yang sekarang berusaha merangkak mendaki naik ke atas batu besar itu. Dengan matanya Ashura juga bisa menyaksikan kejang yang terjadi di seluruh tubuh Nruto pertanda bahwa ia sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mencoba mendaki batu besar itu.

"Apakah ini yang kau lakukan untuk berlatih selama aku tidak ada?" Ashura bertanya tanpa memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk membantu Naruto yang berusaha mencapai puncak batu besar yang menjulang di depannya kini.

Naruto belum menjawab karena ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin keras kejang dan sulit untuk di kendalikan. Namun bermodalkan kemauannya yang amat kuat ia terus berusaha terus hingga akhirnya ia bisa mencapai puncak batu dan duduk bersila di sana.

"ya." Dengan suara serak dan berat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Ashura yang belum sempat ia jawab tadi.

"ini mengejutkan hanya dalam tujuh hari kau benar-benar sudah di tingkat dua elementary realm..., Tapi apa kau sadar jika cara mu berlatih ini sudah sedikit melebih-lebihkan dirimu sendiri. Andai ada sebuah batang pohon besar yang terbawa arus dan batang pohon itu menabrakmu itu akan dengan mudah mengubah kepala kosongmu itu menjadi bubur daging hemm?"

Ashura berucap sambil mengamati kondisi Naruto sekarang. Tapi baru sebentar bola matanya seakan ingin keluar saat melihat sebuah pagoda kecil berwarna perak kusam yang melayang di atas kepala Naruto. Dan bagi Naruto ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi apa yang Ashura katakan karena ia menjatuhkan semua konsentrasinya dalam mengaktifkan teknik Great Way of Buddha untuk memulihkan kondisi fisiknya.

"Anak ini... apa ia sebuah monster. hanya dalam waktu singkat tujuh hari dia tidak hanya melangkah ke pringkat dua elementary realm, ia juga sudah menguasai tahap pertama Greatway of Budhha... Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang menentang langit." Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya Ashura terus memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah merekosntruksi tubuhnya dengan teknik Great way of Buddha.

Bagi orang sepwrti Ashura yang semasa ia hidup dia juga mempelajari teknik Great Way of Buddha bagai mana ia tidak bisa terkejut. Ia tau betapa sulit untuk mencoba menguasai teknik ini. Butuh setengah tahun baginya untuk resmi mencapai tahap pertama dari Great Way of Buddha. Namun di sini ia seperti menyaksikan sebuah mahkluk aneh saat melihat Naruto.

Pemuda yang awalnya hanya manusia biasa tanpa sedikit pun bakat, benar-benar memiliki kemampuan untuk menguasai teknik Great Way of Buddha di waktu singkat tuju hari. Ia sungguh harus terjejut karena keanehan ini.

Namun bila Ashura mengetahui jika Naruto hanya membutuhkan tiga hari untuk menguasai tahap pertama Great Way of Buddha dan hanya dua jam untuk menembus alam elementary ia mingkin akan shock ke titik di mana ia tidak akan bisa melihat Naruto sebagai manusia lagi.

Disini dimulailailah perjalanan kultivasi Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hmm... bersambung..**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo, saya mengupload tanpa mengedit jadi harap di maklumi. karena saya di awal sudah bilang ini hanya iseng-iseng jadi mungkin saya masih sedikit malas untuk mengedit atau membaca ulang sebelum menguplod nya.**

 **Hmm.. Great Way of Buddha itu teknik yang hampir mirip-mirip dengan senjutsu..**

 **terakhir saya hanya mau minta pendapat, lebih baik pakai bahasa inggris atau indo untuk menulis teknik dan alam-alam kultivasi ya..**

 **Saya bertanya begini karena kalianlah yang membaca jadi gimana nyamannya kalian ntar yang tentukan...**

 **NAMA - Naruto**

 **UMUR - 17**

 **Tingkat kultivasi - elementary pringkat dua (saat ini)**

 **...**

 **Tingkatan kultivasi** (tingkat kekuatan).

\- Tahap Elementry tingkat 1 -10 (alam dasar).

\- Tahap Nascent tingkat 1 -10 (alam lahir)

\- Tahap True tingkat 1 -10 (alam benar)

\- Tahap Spirit tingkat 1 -10 (alam roh)

\- Tahap Earth tingkat 1 -10 (alam bumi)

\- Tahap Sky tingkat 1 -10 (alam langit)

\- Tahap Emperor tingkat 1 -10 (alam kaisar)

\- Tahap Tyran tingkat 1 -10 (alam tuan)

\- Tahap Sovereign tingkat 1 -10 (alam surga)

\- Tahap divine tingkat ? (alam dewa)

 **Makasih ya temen-temen udah nyempetin baca fic gak jelas ini.**

 **Ok sekuan dulu.. See ya bro and sist..**


End file.
